


Chat Blanc Alone

by musicalmockingbird



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Light Angst, Marichat, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalmockingbird/pseuds/musicalmockingbird
Summary: An alternate version of Chat Blanc where Marinette in her civilian form must face Chat Blanc."Chat lunged forward and ripped the earrings out of her ears. As the earrings came off, Ladybug's transformation faded away leaving Marinette in her civilian form. The earrings clattered to the ground and Chat's hands fell hard on Marinette's shoulders as he started to weep in front of her shocked form. His hands curled into fists which he rested on her collarbone, his body shaking with sobs"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 214





	Chat Blanc Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic so it may be rough. I just really liked the idea of more fighting and angst (or at least what I call angst) with Chat Blanc. I also just really like the dynamic. Hope you enjoy!

Everything looked wrong. Empty. Ladybug scanned this strange version of Paris in which she now found herself. 

“Marinette!” 

Ladybug saw a white figure approach. The silhouette looked familiar the closer it got, but Ladybug couldn’t believe it. 

“Chat?” She didn’t even notice that he had called her Marinette. 

Chat bounded up to Ladybug who stared at him in bewilderment. Why was he all white and...cold?

“Oh, Kitty. How long have you been here? What happened to you?”

Chat brought his hands up to Ladybug’s face, cupping it softly. Ladybug only looked up at her Chaton, searching his face as if she could find the answer to this nightmare there. 

“You did, Princess.” 

Ladybug frowned at the pet name, that was what he called her civilian self, Marinette. She didn’t have time to ponder the name before Chat lunged forward and ripped the earrings out of her ears. As the earrings came off, Ladybug's transformation faded away leaving Marinette in her civilian form. The earrings clattered to the ground and Chat's hands fell hard on Marinette's shoulders as he started to weep in front of her shocked form. His hands curled into fists which he rested on her collarbone, his body shaking with sobs. 

Marinette hesitantly placed her hands on her partner’s back, “Oh, Chat Noir.” 

His back went rigid beneath her hands. 

“Chat-”

Chat straightened and snatched Marinette’s wrists as she tried to withdraw them from his back and to her sides. He slowly raised his head to look right at Marinette as he said, “I am not your partner, Chat Noir. This,” he jerked his head to indicate the world around them, “is what happens when Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Chat Noir become partners. I’m Chat Blanc.” 

“Marinette and Chat Noir? Partners?” 

Marinette tried to free her wrists from Chat Blanc, but he tightened his grip and yanked Marinette forward so that their faces were only an inch apart. 

“That’s right, Bugaboo.” 

“How did you know my identity?” Marinette kept talking to distract Chat Blanc as she searched for her earrings on the ground with her foot. 

“After the gift it was pretty obvious.” 

“Gift?” She felt her foot roll over something tiny and round. 

Chat started to answer but Marinette wasn’t really listening as she concentrated on using her foot to drag the earrings toward her without catching his attention. 

“It doesn’t matter, anyway,” Chat continued, “I can make everything right again now that I have your earrings.” 

Marinette finished pulling her foot back to its initial position, now with the earrings beneath it, as Chat released her arms and looked down at the ground for the earrings. He frowned and went on all fours like a cat would to search more closely. Marinette wanted to reach down and grab her earrings so badly, but she knew that would only draw attention from Chat, so she remained still. 

Chat returned to his full height and grabbed Marinette’s shoulders, hard. Not like before when he was looking for comfort, this time she could feel his claws digging in. 

“Where are they, Princess?” 

“How would I know? You dropped them,” Chat growled and let go of Marinette, “And you don’t get to call me that.” 

Chat grabbed her wrist again and started to pull her away, “It never bothered you before.” 

“That was when you were Chat Noir.” 

Chat stopped walking and spun on her, “And he can come back as soon as I get those earrings and fix everything.” 

Marinette yanked her wrist out of Chat’s grip, “That’s not how it works!” She tentatively placed her hands on his cheeks and spoke again in a softer tone, “Just tell me where the akuma is and I can help you.” 

Chat nuzzled her hand and Marinette could feel the wetness on his cheek from more tears. 

“I can help you,” she repeated as she softly wiped the tears with her thumbs. 

Chat opened his eyes and looked ready to say something before something caught his eye. His head snapped back up, his eyes narrowing at something. Marinette turned to look and saw that what caught his eye was her abandoned earrings. She shoved him hard and ran towards them. Chat was quick to recover, however, and closed in on Marinette too quickly. Knowing she wouldn’t have enough time to scoop up the earrings and put them in before Chat reached her, Marinette did the next best thing she could think to do. As Chat snatched the back of her jacket Marinette kicked the earrings with as much force as she could launching them off the roof and into the water below. Chat pulled on her jacket, causing her to fall backward, as he ran to where the earrings had skittered over the edge. 

“Why would you do something like that?” Chat Blanc asked in an icy voice with his back still turned to Marinette. It was a calm type of anger that was more dangerous than the explosive kind. He sounded nothing like her Chat. 

“I’d rather lose the earrings forever than have them end up in the hands of someone like you,” Marinette spat as she stood back up. 

Chat Blanc turned to face her. They were only a few feet away from each other, his face a blank mask while hers was set in a silent rage. Without thinking Marinette ran towards Chat taking him by surprise and tackled him to the ground. She pinned his arms to his sides as she crouched over him. 

“Just tell me where the akuma is, Chat!” 

“And what are you going to do without your miraculous?” 

“That...doesn’t matter. I just want Chat Noir back.” 

“And I want everyone else back. Cataclysm!” 

“Chat, no!” 

The roof started to crumble beneath Chat’s hand. The building they had been standing on started to splinter and shatter as if it were made purely of glass and both teens started to fall through the air. Marinette held up her arms to block her face from any stray debris as she fell. Chat grabbed her around the waist and using his baton vaulted them both out of the debris shower by extending the baton against a particularly large piece of debris and launching them to a clearer airspace. 

Chat released Marinette before she hit the water and plunged several feet deep. After the initial shock Marinette kicked and fought her way back to the surface. After breaking the surface she looked around, but didn’t see Chat anywhere. Did he just try to protect her? Sure, he caused the building to break apart, but he also made sure that she wouldn’t get hit by any debris. He apparently didn’t want to seriously harm her. 

“Chat!” she screamed as well as she could while treading water, “Chat!” 

There was no response. Only seemingly never ending water stretched before Marinette. She scanned the area desperately and spotted something shining on the water. She swam toward it to find Chat’s baton. Well if Chat wasn’t above the water then she would have to go looking under. Wasting no time she dove back into the water using the baton to breathe and started searching for any sign of Chat. She saw his white form falling through the water and immediately swam after him. His eyes were closed and his body unresponsive to his new watery environment as he fell closer to the bottom. She caught up to him and grabbed him around his middle to pull him back up to the surface, but before pulling him up two figures caught her eye. Two stone statues stood at the bottom of what would have been the Eiffel Tower, one looked like Hawk Moth and the other like Ladybug. Beyond those two were even more stone-like figures.  _ What happened?  _

Marinette swam back to the surface pulling Chat Blanc with her. The nearest resemblance of land was the Eiffel Tower which stood on its side half submerged in the water. No longer needing the baton to breathe, she extended it so that it would hit the water-floor and launch the two of them onto the flat surface of the tower. She put Chat down and lied down to catch her breath. 

She knew this world seemed empty when she arrived but she hadn’t realized just how empty. Whatever happened had destroyed all of Paris, including its people, leaving Chat Blanc alone. Truly alone. She couldn’t even begin to fathom the loneliness and what effect that had on Chat’s mental state. 

She heard a groan come from Chat as he sat up. Marinette launched herself at him. Chat flinched until he felt her arms around him in a hug instead of an attack. He stared bewildered over Marinette’s shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry, Kitty,” Marinette said while still holding Chat, “No one should have to feel this lonely. How long have you been alone?” 

Chat lowered his cheek so that it rested on Marinette’s shoulder, “Longer than you think.” Chat removed Marinette’s arms from their embrace around him, “It’s in the bell, Milady.”

Marinette slowly reached up and detached the bell from Chat’s neck. She grabbed the baton and smashed the bell letting the akuma out. Chat’s akumatization faded away leaving the real Chat Noir sitting in front of Marinette. 

“Oh, Chat!” Marinette flung her arms around her partner again. 

“Ma-Marinette?” 

“You’re not alone, Chat,” Marinette squeezed harder, “You’re not alone.”

A tear started to fall down Chat’s cheek and he hugged her back. They eventually released their embrace and that’s when Chat noticed her missing earrings. 

“Milady, your miraculous!” 

Marinette reached up to touch her earringless ears and stood up. Chat followed suit staring at her as if expecting her to magically pull the earrings out of nowhere. 

Marinette put her hand back down, “They’re gone. Lost.” 

Chat looked up to see the akuma fluttering above their heads, “How are we going to fix everything then?” 

Marinette followed his gaze to the akuma and then looked back at Chat extending her arm with the baton toward him, offering it back. 

“I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out together.” 


End file.
